Recent growth in the telecommunication industry and particularly in mobile data transmission is challenging legacy network infrastructure capabilities. In particular, the recent growth marks a shift from a dominance of voice transmission to a dominance of mobile data. In turn, this shift causes an ever-increasing capacity demand for new data-intensive hardware and software, and places pressure on service companies to improve speed and efficiency of data transmission and provide larger scalability, while maintaining (or even improving) the quality of service.